Gregor and the Prophecy of the Fliers Light
by Syanthe
Summary: Gregor goes back to the underland and finds out that there is another prophecy, ad the fate of the underland is in the balance.


**Hello! thisis my first fanfic! Wrote it while i had sinus infection so it might not be that good. **

**Tell me if there are spelling mistakes.**

Gregor

And the

Prophecy of the Fliers Light

"I don't want to go!" My eight year old sister Lizzie sobbed.

"We're going and that's that. No more Underland." My mom said sharply.

"We are going to have a normal life."

"What about Ripred?" Lizzie sniffled. "He'll miss me." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Mom, just let us say goodbye to Ripred." I said.

"No Gregor!" My mom said angrily.

"Please!" Lizzie begged. "I'll never get to see him again, just let me say good bye."

"Okay, but be quick." Mom sighed.

Lizzie smiled.

I snatched up Boots, My two year old sister, "Put me down Grego!" she said goofily. The three of us ran to the grate in the laundry room, where Ripred was waiting.

"It's about time you got here!" Ripred said sarcastically between pants. "I've been here for ages."

"Ripred!" Lizzie Exclaimed.

I don't see how Ripred and Lizzie can be friends, because he is a six foot tall rat, and she is an eight year old girl who gets panic attacks all the time.

"Hey Ripred." I said.

We exchanged small talk for a while before I said "I should be going."

"Wait!" Ripred said.

"What?" I asked.

"Gregor", he said slyly, "there's another prophecy about you."

"Another?! I thought there weren't any more."

"You Thought!" Ripred said Faking surprise. "That's a big accomplishment."

"What's the prophecy called?" I asked Ripred, ignoring his sarcasm.

"It's called the prophecy of the Flier's light." Ripred said solemnly, handing me a scroll. I opened it slowly, afraid of what I might find.

In carefully printed handwriting it said,

Prophecy of the Flier's Light

If the warrior himself was killed

If the black flier's blood was spilled

Reunite them back together

Every minute tear be tethered

Reunite his sword as one

And death itself will be undone

I warn you all right now my friends

We killers just might meet our ends

The underland will be in strife

If the Flier doesn't reclaim his Light

"By "flier" do they mean Ares?" I asked.

Ares had been killed in the fight with the Bane.

"As far as Vikus can figure out." Ripred said.

Tears of joy ran down my face. Then abruptly, they stopped.

"But we're moving to Virginia today." I said sadly.

"Who said you are?" Ripred asked.

"My mom." I answered.

"So you have a choice, go to Virginia or bring Ares back to life." Ripred said.

"But my mom will be furious." I reminded him.

"Gregor!" My mom shouted from out apartment, "Hurry Up!"

"Warrior, it's now or never." Ripred said quickly.

"I'll come to the Underland." I announced.

"Come through the grate, Nike's waiting." Ripred said.

I climbed through the grate and fell on to Nike the fliers back.

"Go with mom and dad to Virginia." I ordered my sisters.

"We want to go!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"GO!" I shouted. Slowly, Lizzie and Boots went back upstairs.

"Sit Overlander." Nike Purred.

I sat and half enjoyed the ride. When we came out of the tunnel, the view took my breath away. The stunning city of Regalia, home to all of the pale skinned, violet eyed humans of the Underland dominated the view. Nike landed in the high hall, where Vikus was waiting for me.

"Ahh Gregor, You're here." "I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"I did." "When does this quest start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, at noon." Vikus answered

"Where will we go first?" I asked.

"To the site where Ares's body still rests." Vikus told me solemnly.

"That cliff in the Rat's kingdom?!" I said surprised.

"Can't we just take the sword to a welder and then to Ares?" I asked.

"It's not that simple." "You must take it to the Sacred Stone of the Ancients, which lies in the Uncharted Lands."

"The Uncharted Lands!" "Aren't those um, Uncharted?" I asked Vikus.

"Yes, They are uncharted, and we know nothing of them, other than that they are extremely dangerous." "No one has ever returned alive." Vikus said.

"Why do we have to get the body?" I asked Vikus.

"Legend says that we need to lay the body in front of the stone, and lay the sword over the spot that killed him." Said Vikus.

"What does that do?" "Don't we need to fix the sword first?" I asked, totally confused.

"The stone radiates power, which will fix the sword, raising Ares."

"Who is coming on the quest?" I asked.

"Howard, Nike, Ripred, Solovet, Ajax, Luxa, Auroura and Yourself." Vikus answered.

"Luxa!" "She's Out of the hospital!" I Exclaimed. Luxa had been wounded in battle the last time I came to the Underland.

"See for Yourself." Vikus said.

I ran towards Luxa's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring of into space.

"Knock Knock." I said.

"Gregor!" She said excitedly.

"Are you ready for the quest? She asked.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning, and put on the strange Underlander clothes woven from spinner silk. (Spinner is the Underlander word for giant spider) Then I walked over to the museum, where the Underlanders keep the things that fall from the overland. I grabbed a couple of flashlights, some spare batteries, and one of those water bottles that joggers use in central park. I walked toward the door, and my hand was on the handle when suddenly

It flew open, smushing me in between the door and the wall. Vikus ran in.

"Gregor? Gregor?" There you are." He said, unsmushing me.

"We have a slight change of plans." He said.

"Our scouts heard that the rats are going to burn Ares's body at noon, the same time that we are going to fetch it." He said quickly.

"Why are they burning it?" I asked.

"They do not want us to complete our mission. We need to leave immediately." Vikus said.

"Follow me to the High Hall." He ordered.

I followed Vikus to the high hall, where the rest of the questers waited.

"Here is the sword, Gregor." Howard said. "Now go see Solovet." He said.

"I am in charge of this mission." Solovet told me.

"We will be making most of this mission on foot." She said.

"The fliers will carry the provisions and the body." She said demeaningly.

"Howard, Ripred, go on Nike, Gregor, go on Ajax, Luxa, go on Aurora and bring the supplies" Solovet said.

"Mount up!" Vikus said.

We all got on our designated flier, although I was a little reluctant to ride with Solovet, I got on Ajax and settled myself comfortably. Solovet climbed up in front of me, and ordered the other fliers to lift off.

"To the cliff!" Solovet yelled.

Soon the cliff was in sight. Ares's body was covered in dried blood. His head was lolled back, exposing the gaping hole in his neck where the Bane had bitten him.

"There he is!" I shouted.

"Wait!" Solovet said.

"The rats wouldn't make it this easy! It must be an ambush!"

Chapter Three

Solovet was right. The second that we coasted down on to the cliff the rats attacked. Hundreds poured from every tunnel and surrounded us.

"On to the fliers!" Howard shouted.

"Wait!" Luxa said. "Why aren't they attacking us?"

A huge scarred rat stepped forward.

"Do you think that we didn't see your scout spying on us?" he said.

"We were hoping you didn't." I said.

"Hope?" the rat said, "That's a luxury you don't have."

"Why don't you just kill us?" Ripred said.

"We will." The rat said.

"Or die trying." Ripred said under his breath.

"We want you to see Ares's body burned, and all of your hope with it." The large rat said.

"Then you'll kill us?" I said.

"No, we'll torture you for a few months first." The rat said.

Our whole party groaned.

"Great, you have to torture us." Howard groaned.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Ripred said.

Then the fight began. It was almost too horrific to describe. Ripred is dangerous among the most dangerous of rats. The rest of us are pretty good fighters, and the bats were picking the rats up by their bums and dropping them on other rats. Eventually all of the rats fled or were killed except the big scarred rat. He lunged at Ripred, who batted him away as easily as you might swat a fly. Luxa crept up behind the scarred rat and stabbed him in the back. The rat emitted a horrible gurgling noise then fell to the ground, dead.

"Thanks." Ripred told Luxa.

"No problem." She answered.

"Um guys, sorry to interrupt, but we need to get Ares to that stone." I said.

"Okay, let's get moving." Howard said.

The humans got on to the fliers, (Ajax, Auroura, and Nike) and the fliers picked up the body, and lifted it in to the air. They grunted with exertion, but kept the body in the air.

One hour later, Auroura said, "We must rest. The combined weight of Ares and you is too much for us." We found a medium sized cave in which to rest it. The Fliers clumped into a pile to rest, while the humans\Ripred sat around a small fire. Ares's body rested by the back of the cave.

"We can't go on like this." Ripred said.

"I agree." "If the fliers have to stop every hour, we'll never get there." said Howard.

"If we just had one more flier!" Luxa said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A beautiful Underlander girl walked into the cave. A silver flier followed behind her.

"This is a bad Idea. They could be dangerous." Her flier said.

"It's fine, we won't hurt you." I said.

"It's not me who should be worried." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry if we're in your cave or something, but we're on a quest." I told her.

"I know that you're on a quest. I've been tracking you from the rat's kingdom. And yes, this is my cave. You can stay in it. For now."

"Who are you, and why are you living here." Howard asked.

"I am Astella, and my parents were killed on an expedition, along with the rest of the party. Hermes and I were the only survivors."

"That's horrible!" I said.

Astella only nodded.

"They were killed by snappers." Astella said.

Solovet's face went white with shock.

"I thought that they were all extinct!" Howard said.

"Not in the uncharted lands." Astella said.

"What is a snapper?" I asked.

"A snapper is a 150 foot crocodile." Ripred said.

"Are the snappers the only creatures in the uncharted lands?" Solovet asked.

"No." Astella said "There are the hooters as well."

"Hooters!?" "What is a Hooter?" Howard exclaimed.

Astella climbed into a crevice in the wall that we had not noticed before.

"You'll see." "You can't go an hour without being attacked." She said.

And on that happy note, we went to sleep.

Chapter 4

I awoke to noises that sounded like owls with megaphones.

Astella shouted "HOOTER ATTACK!!!"

"Mount your fliers and attack!" Solovet screamed.

I jumped up and nearly called for Ares, but then I realized that he was dead. So I drew my sword and jumped on to Nike with Howard.

As we plunged into battle, Astella shouted, "No! There is no way to defeat them!"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"We need to flee to those mountains in the distance that is where the sacred stone of the ancients is!" Astella said.

"Follow her!" Solovet shouted.

We followed Astella to another, smaller cave.

While we caught our breath, Astella and Hermes flew outside and scouted the area for Hooters.

"All clear!" Astella said happily.

"What did you mean by, "They can't be defeated."?" Solovet asked Astella.

"They can, but you have to stab them right behind their eye, which is virtually impossible." Astella answered.

"Humph." Solovet said.

"We need to get to the stone soon!" I reminded them.

"As much as I hate to admit this, the boy is right. We need to keep moving." Ripred said.

"You're actually agreeing with me?" I asked Ripred.

Ripred only snorted.

"Thank you for that intellectual response Ripred. We really need to get going." Howard told us.

"Mount Up!" Solovet said.

We all got on our designated flier, and lifted off. We flew for hours but it seemed the mountain never got any closer.

"This is impossible!!!" Nike said in her loudest purr. (Which isn't very loud.)

"They are farther than they look. But we will get there. Eventually." Astella said.

Suddenly Ajax stalled. He plummeted toward the ground.

I looked around for the cause and saw it. A giant maw had grabbed Ajax by the wing and dragged him, Ripred and Solovet toward the ground at speeds in which would kill them.

REVIEW!!!


End file.
